How Long Is Forever?
by Tripenguinman
Summary: This is a one-shot song tribute to the deceased Slipknot Bass player; Paul Gray. Give huge thanks to Skullshovel. You rock dude! Anyway, we promise to be sad.


This is written by me and my good friend Skullshovel. Thanks man. R.I.P Paul Gray. May God be your shepherd.

HOW LONG IS FOREVER?

_Bury all your secrets in my skin.  
Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins.  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again..._

TWO YEARS AGO

_Skipper held Marlene close, rocking back and forth. After what she'd been through, their bond was strong._

"_I'll never leave you Marlene. Like Antonio did."_

_Antonio had broken Marlene's heart and he was bringing her back from the abyss. _

"_Skipper," Marlene whimpered into his shoulder. "How can I trust anyone anymore?"_

"_You can trust me Marlene," He cooed. "I love you and always have."_

"_Skipper," Marlene cried against him. "I love you too."_

"_I promise, I'll love you forever." Skipper said._

PRESENT TIME

_So if you love me, let me go.  
And run away before I know.  
My heart is just too dark to care._

_I can't destroy what isn't there.  
_  
In the present, Marlene was at her habitat. She then saw Skipper walk over to her.

"Hey Skipper. What's up?" Marlene said.

"Hey Marlene..." Skipper said, uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked.

"Marlene," Skipper sighed. "We can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She looked deep into his iceberg eyes and saw pain and sorrow. He seemed like a tortured soul. She got closer and touched his shoulder. He shrunk from her touch.

"Marlene," Skipper said. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes Skipper, and I love you more than anything." Marlene said

"Yeah, Marlene about that…" Skipper sighed and sat her down. "Love is complexed Marlene. You know that."

"But I know this is right." Marlene said.

"But love is complexed and some people can't handle the burden. It sticks to your soul and you can't let it go once you take it. And Marlene, I can't handle that burden."

"What do you mean?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

_Deliver me into my Fate -  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you...  
Ooh, my smile was taken long ago,  
If I can change I hope I never know._

"Marlene...this relationship isn't going to work..." Skipper said.

Those words struck her heart hard. She felt like she was going to vomit at the sound of those words that escaped Skipper's beak.

"I'm sorry Marlene..." Skipper whispered.

"Why?" Marlene asked sobbing.

"Marlene, you're making this harder on yourself. I can't love someone. I'm not that kind of person. I'm a loner."

"But you said you would love me forever!" Marlene cried.

"Marlene, I didn't understand then. But I've been thinking. Thinking about my life, about my career. And Marlene, I couldn't take care of you. My job is too dangerous. We can't ever have kids Marlene. You've told me a lot about how you want kids but Marlene we couldn't have sex, we're completely different. It's not right. And I'm not strong enough to love either."

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked, looking into his eyes and placing a paw on his chest.

He held the paw and bowed his head.

"Remember when you and I were in the sewer with Roger. I was so scared for you. I wanted to breakdown on the spot. But I push my emotions to the side and put courage and my job above all else. That's another reason I can't love you."

_I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss.  
I couldn't face a life without your light,  
But all of that was ripped apart, when you refused to fight._

"But Skipper..." Marlene began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Marlene..." Skipper whispered.

"I don't want this to happen...I love you!" Marlene said with tears in her eyes.

"Marlene...please...that's enough..." Skipper said.

"But..." Marlene began.

"That's enough," He said putting a flipper to her mouth. "Time's running out."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stand to watch you each day, or anymore. I'm leaving. I'm not coming back. And you're going to go on Marlene."

"I can't!" She cried.

"No Marlene, you can and you will. I'm not the center of your life. You will find another. Someone who can love. Someone who can care. Do you understand me?"

"Skipper," she whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck. "Please, don't leave me!"

"Marlene, you have to let me go. I'm not the only person you can get."

"You're the only person I want!"

"Marlene, in time you will heal. I can never forgive myself for leading you up to this point but I was stupid and an idiot. I've hurt you so much and I can't fix it. This is the only thing I can do, before I do more damage."

"Skipper..." Marlene said her arms still around his neck.

Skipper then threw Marlene to the ground and she was on the floor sobbing. Skipper, just looked at her and shook his head in disbelief.

_So save your breath, I will not care.  
I think I made it very clear.  
You couldn't hate enough to love.  
Is that supposed to be enough?_

"Marlene," Skipper said, standing over her. "Do you see what I am? I'm going now. Remember me and remember it as the dark side of man. Remember that I'm probably the worst thing that ever happened to you."

_I only wish you weren't my friend.  
Then I could hurt you in the end.  
I never claimed to be a Saint...  
Ooh, my own was banished long ago,  
It took the Death of Hope to let you go_

"You're actually going to do it?" Marlene asked, hugging her knees.

"I never said I always did the right thing. I'm letting you go Marlene, and you're letting me go."

_So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul.  
You never needed any help...  
You sold me out to save yourself..._

"Skipper...why...what did I do?" Marlene whimpered.

"Marlene...it isn't you...it's me.." Skipper said.

"Skipper...please don't go..." Marlene sniffed.

"Marlene, I have to."

"But I need your help to-…"

"Marlene!" Skipper shouted. "You can't keep begging. It's better that you let go now. I'm not going to help with any of your problems anymore! No one should! You're strong enough to do it yourself! I'm going."

With that he waddled out of the otter habitat. She ran to the opening to watch in tears as we left. She watched as the stout penguin moved into the setting sun through the zoo gates. She felt her heart sinking and her stomach churning as she saw his black form disappear. He was gone. She was alone. No one else was here, at least in her depressed world. She went and laid down on the bed and cried her self to sleep. He didn't even look back. She didn't even get a final kiss, a hug, a "I love you"…

_And I won't listen to your shame.  
You ran away, you're all the same.  
Angels lie to keep control...  
Ooh, my love was punished long ago,  
If you still care, don't ever let me know...  
If you still care, don't ever let me know..._


End file.
